The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program, and, more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program that make it possible to switch, concerning contents multiply displayed on a main screen and sub-screens, display of the content on the main screen on the basis of a characteristic amount of the contents displayed on the sub-screens.
Apparatuses, for example, television receivers that can multiply display plural contents on a main screen and sub-screens have been developed.
However, a technique for switching display on the main screen according to a characteristic amount of contents displayed on the sub-screens, for example, displaying the contents displayed on the sub-screens on the main screen according to a predetermined characteristic amount of the content has not been developed.
The present invention is made in view of the above mentioned problems.
Therefore, it is desirable to make it possible to, for example, switch display on the main screen according to a characteristic amount of contents displayed on the sub-screens.